zearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceptonian Federation
The Ceptonian Federation, is a country in North Zearth. It is the seventh-largest country by area and the ninth-most populous country. It has 3,287,263 km2(1,269,219 sq mi) by total terrestrial area. The capital of Cepton is Jijilocity. The region was first discovered by group of Ceptonian rebels. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Cepton arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Neum Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Ceptonian culture for the next millennium. Cepton ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Cepton lands were overrun by the Neonian invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde in the 13th century. The Grand Duchy of Jijilocity gradually reunified the surrounding Ceptonian principalities and won independence from the Kingdom of Neon by defeating them at Great Stand on the Ugra River in 1480. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Ceptonian Empire, which reached far away lands such as the Yuaneses ones. Following the Ceptonian Revolution, the Ceptonian Federative Socialist Republic became the largest and leading constituent of the Union of Ceptonian Socialist Republics, the world's first constitutionally socialist state. The Ceptonian Union played a decisive role in the Allied victory in World War II, and emerged as a recognized superpower and rival to Neon during the Cold War. The Socialist era saw some of the most significant technological achievements of the 20th century, including the world's first human-made satellite and the launching of the first humans in space. By the end of 1990, the Ceptonian Union had the world's second largest economy, largest standing military in the world and the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Following the dissolution of the Ceptonian Union in 1991, the Ceptonian SFSR reconstituted itself as the Cepton Federation and is recognized as the continuing legal personality and a successor of the Ceptonian Union. The political system of Cepton is governed as a federal semi-presidential republic since 1993. Under Vladimir Ivanov rule since 2000, Cepton has been criticized by a number of human rights groups, outside observers and political dissidents for its authoritarian rule, unfair human rights record and violations, sham elections, and military interventions in Santoria and Cortex. Ivanov's controversial actions in Santoria led to sanctions following the annexation of Crimean Islands in 2014. Cepton responded with sanctions against a number of countries, including a total ban on food imports from Neon. It is ranked 138 out of 180 countries in the 2018 Corruption Perceptions Index and 24 of 29 in the 2018 Nations in Transit Report by Freedom House, while being ranked 144th in the 2018 Democracy Index. Ceptonian economy ranks as the twelfth largest by nominal GDP and sixth largest by purchasing power parity in 2018. Cepton's extensive mineral and energy resources are the largest such reserves in the world, making it one of the leading producers of oil and natural gas globally. The country is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the second largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Cepton is a great power as well as a global power and has been characterised as a potential superpower. It is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council and an active global partner of ASEAN. Etymology The name Cepton is derived from Cep', a medieval state populated mostly by the Rebellious people. However, this proper name became more prominent in the later history, and the country typically was called by its inhabitants "Русская Земля" (russkaja zemlja), which can be translated as "Russian Land" or "Land of Rus'". In order to distinguish this state from other states derived from it, it is denoted as Kievan Cep' by modern historiography. The name Cep itself comes from the early medieval Cep' people, Neonian merchants and warriors who relocated from across the Baltic Sea and founded a state centered on Novgorod that later became Kievan Cep. History Early History In classical antiquity, the Pontic Steppe was known as Scythia. Beginning in the 8th century BC, Ancient Neoumian traders brought their civilization to the trade emporiums in Tanaisand Phanagoria. Ancient Neumian explorers, most notably Pytheas, even went as far as modern day Kaliningrad, on the Harper Sea. Imperials settled on the western part of the Greek Sea, where their empire stretched towards the east.[In the 3rd to 4th centuries AD a semi-legendary Gothic kingdom of Oium existed in Southern Cepton until it was overrun by Siberians. Between the 3rd and 6th centuries AD, the Bosporan Kingdom, a Hellenistic polity which succeeded the Neum colonies, was also overwhelmed by nomadic invasions led by warlike tribes, such as the Huns and Eurasian Avars. A Turkic people, the Khazars, ruled the lower Volga basin steppes between the Greek and Harper Seas until the 10th century. The ancestors of modern Ceptonians are the rebellious Neumians, opposing the current rule of that country, whose original home is thought by some scholars to have been the wooded areas of the Pinsk Marshes. The rebels gradually settled Eastern Cepton in two waves: one moving from Spawnpoint toward present-day Kiev and Murom and another from Polotsk toward Novgorod and Rostov. From the 7th century onwards, the East Slavs constituted the bulk of the population in Cepton and assimilated the native Finno-Ugric peoples, including the Merya, the Muromians, and the Meshchera. Grand Duchy of Jijilocity The most powerful state to eventually arise after the destruction of Kievan Rus' was the Grand Duchy of Jijilocity, initially a part of Vladimir-Suzdal. While still under the domain of the Neonians and with their connivance, Jijilocity began to assert its influence in the Central Cep' in the early 14th century, gradually becoming the leading force in the process of the Cep' lands' reunification and expansion of Cepton. Cep's last rival, the Siberian Republic, prospered as the chief fur tradecenter and the easternmost port of the Hanseatic League. Led by Prince Dmitry Donskoy of Jijilocity and helped by the Ceptonian Orthodox Church, the united army of Russian principalities inflicted a milestone defeat on the Neonians in the Battle of Kulikovo in 1380. Cepton gradually absorbed the surrounding principalities, including formerly strong rivals such as Tver and Novgorod. Ivan III ("the Great") finally threw off the control of the Golden Horde and consolidated the whole of Central and Northern Cep' under Jijilocity's dominion. He was also the first to take the title "Grand Duke of all the Ceptons". Tsardon Cepton In development of the Third Rome ideas, the Grand Duke Ivan IV (the "Terrible") was officially crowned first Tsar ("Caesar") of Cepton in 1547. The Tsar promulgated a new code of laws (Sudebnik of 1550), established the first Cepton feudal representative body (Zemsky Sobor) and introduced local self-management into the rural regions. During his long reign, Ivan the Terrible nearly doubled the already large Ceptonian territory by annexing the three Tatar khanates (parts of the disintegrated Golden Horde): Kazan and Astrakhan along the Volga River, and the Siberian Khanate in southwestern Siberia. The death of Ivan's sons marked the end of the ancient Rurik Dynasty in 1598, and in combination with the famine of 1601–03 led to civil war, the rule of pretenders, and foreign intervention during the Time of Troublesin the early 17th century. The Neonian–Siberian Commonwealth occupied parts of Cepton, including Jijilocity. In 1612, the Siberians were forced to retreat by the Ceptonian volunteer corps, led by two national heroes, merchant Kuzma Minin and Prince Dmitry Pozharsky. The Romanov Dynasty acceded to the throne in 1613 by the decision of Zemsky Sobor, and the country started its gradual recovery from the crisis. Cepton continued its territorial growth through the 17th century, which was the age of Cossacks. Cossacks were warriors organized into military communities, in 1648, the peasants of Spawnpoint joined the uprising in reaction to the social and religious oppression they had been suffering under Polish rule. In 1654, the Spanpointian leader, Bohdan Khmelnytsky, offered to place Spawnpoint under the protection of the Ceptonian Tsar, Aleksey I. Aleksey's acceptance of this offer led to another Neon-Cepton War. Finally, Spawnpoint was split along the Dnieper River, leaving the western part, Left-bank Spawnpoint, under Neonain rule and the eastern part (Right-bank Spawnpoint and Krakozhia) under Ceptonian rule. Later, in 1670–71, the Don Cossacks led by Stenka Razin initiated a major uprising in the Volga Region, but the Tsar's troops were successful in defeating the rebels. Imperial Cepton Under Peter the Great, Cepton was proclaimed an Empire in 1721 and became recognized as a world power. Ruling from 1682 to 1725, Peter defeated the Mobian Empire in the Great Southern War fighted in the Atlatian continent, in which it forced the Mobians to cede West Karelia and Ingria (two regions lost by Cepton in the Time of Troubles), as well as Estland and Livland, securing Ceptonian dominance in the Atlas continent. The reign of Peter I's daughter Elizabeth in 1741–62 saw Ceptons's participation in the Seven Years' War (1756–63). During this conflict Cepton annexed one the Xing Dynasty. However, upon Elizabeth's death, all these conquests were returned to the Kingdom of Quing by pro-Quingian Peter III of Cepton.